Fluid ink jet systems typically include one or more print heads having a plurality of ink jets from which drops of fluid are ejected toward a recording medium. The ink jets of a print head receive ink from an ink supply chamber (manifold) in the print head which, in turn, receives ink from a source such as an ink reservoir or an ink cartridge. Each ink jet includes a channel having one end in fluid communication with the ink supply manifold. The other end of the ink channel has an orifice or nozzle for ejecting drops of ink. The nozzles of the ink jets may be formed in an aperture plate that has openings corresponding to the nozzles of the ink jets. During operation, drop ejecting signals activate actuators to expel drops of fluid from the ink jet nozzles onto the recording medium. By selectively activating the actuators to eject ink drops as the recording medium and/or print head assembly are moved relative to one another, the deposited drops can be precisely patterned to form particular text and/or graphic images on the recording medium.
Ink jet print heads have been constructed using stainless steel aperture plates with nozzles which are etched chemically or formed mechanically. Reducing cost and improving the performance of ink jet print heads is an ongoing goal of design engineers. A print head having improved performance and lower cost than conventional print heads would be desirable.